


Dean's Wedding Day

by Spunkybob5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunkybob5/pseuds/Spunkybob5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is getting married. The title is pretty self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another product of words provided by Holly, Human Random Word Generator. 20 bucks says you cannot possibly guess the words she used.

“I can’t believe I’m wearing a goddamn Prada tux. How did I agree to this?”

Sam sighed, straightening his own tie, “Stop griping. You love the way you look in that tux.”

Dean grinned, “Yeah, I do. Can you blame me? I’m a handsome son of a bitch.”

“Eh,” Sam pulled on his jacket.

“So,” Dean started, plucking at his cuffs. “You’ve seen Cas in his tux, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“How’s ah – how’s he look?”

Sam turned and looked at his brother, a small smile painting his face. “Did you seriously just ask your _brother_ if you or his future _brother-in-law_ is more attractive?”

“Aw, what’s the matter, Sammy? Can’t objectively tell if a man is handsome?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Fine. Cas looks better.”

“Ouch. That hurts.”

“He’s a literal angel, Dean. Even you can’t compete with that,” Sam brushed his hair out of his face.

“Need a headband, Sam? Don’t want your hair blocking your vision on my big day.”

“Nice, Dean. Nervous?”

Dean licked his lips and tugged at his collar. “No. Of course not. Just about to make an eternal commitment to the love of my life. What’s there to be nervous about?”

Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Nothing at all.” He held Dean’s gaze for a moment. “Anything I can do?”

“No, I’m good. Wait,” Dean looked up at Sam. “Can you – will you check on Cas? I just want to make sure he’s ok.”

“You got it. See you up there.” Sam wrapped Dean in a bear hug and took off to check on Castiel.

Dean watched the door click shut behind Sam before letting out a long breath.

“Well, Winchester. Today’s the day. You’re marrying Cas,” Dean faced himself in the mirror. “Your relationship is going to be on display to the world. And probably Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. Like an ant under a magnifying glass.” Dean closed his eyes. “Don’t fuck it up.”

“Rousing speech, Squirrel. Castiel is a lucky man.”

“Crowley,” Dean didn’t even turn around. “How’s it hanging?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow, “’How’s is hanging?’ No ‘get out, Crowley’ or ‘how did you get here, Crowley’ or ‘don’t ruin my wedding, Crowley’?”

Dean shrugged, “It’s not like it matters. You’re going to stay anyway.”

“I’m touched. Truly. Honored to share in your big day,” Crowley tucked his hands in his pockets. “Plus, I hear there’s an open bar at the reception.”

“Yeah. Just –“ Dean pointed at Crowley. “Steer clear of Jody, ok?”

“You have my word.”

“So what brings you to my dressing room, Crowley?”

“I just came to wish you well. Castiel is my favorite angel, you know. He has spunk. Sex appeal,” Crowley smiled. “You two are good together.”

Dean crossed to the small floral couch, “Thanks.”

“What’s the matter, Bestie? You seem less enthusiastic than someone who is about to get an eternity of angel ass should be.”

Dean slouched, rubbing his hands over his face. “I dunno, man. I just…I’m not even good enough for Cas to deserve the couple of years I’ve already had with him. How – why would he tie himself to me for _eternity_? I mean, that’s a really long fucking time.”

“Extraordinary deduction as always, Squirrel,” Crowley snorted, and dropped to the couch next to Dean. “We’ve had this conversation, Dean. The only one who thinks you are unworthy is you.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I’m the only one who really knows me.”

“You’re an idiot. The people you spend the most time with are an angel, the King of Hell, and your baby moose. The angel can read minds, I read people like a novel, and Samantha has spent his entire life studying you. We know if you’re worthy. Better than you do.”

Dean looked at Crowley hopefully, “You don’t think Cas is settling?”

Crowley patted Dean’s knee, “Don’t be a fool. Of course he’s settling. He’s an _angel_. You may be the Righteous Man, but you’re still a man.”

“I’m so glad you stopped by, Crowley.”

Crowley stood, straightening his jacket. “See you out there, Squirrel. And I expect a dance at the reception.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean waved his hand as Crowley disappeared. He sat on the couch, head in his hands, trying to slow his racing heart. _You can do this, Winchester._

A knock at the door interrupted Dean’s reverie. “Mr. Winchester?” The small voice of their wedding planner leaked through the door, “It’s time.”

“Coming,” Dean stood, straightened his tux in the mirror one last time, and stepped into the hall.

Later, Dean would have no memory of walking to the side aisle of the little church, or of the wedding at all. He knows that Sam stood next to him and Claire by Castiel, but only because he’s seen pictures. No, the only thing he remembers clearly from the wedding is his first look at Castiel across the church.

Dammit, he totally looked better than Dean in his tux.

Dean’s vision tunneled, and all he could hear was his own blood pounding in his ears. Castiel looked incredible. The tux was fitted perfectly to his broad shoulders and lean frame. The green of his tie highlighted the blue of his eyes. But what was truly gorgeous was how radiantly happy Castiel looked. His normally stoic face was split by a huge smile. A smile all for Dean.

Dean knew he was going to spend eternity making Castiel smile like that.

***

“You look very handsome, Dean,” Castiel murmured in Dean’s ear. “I like the blue tie on you.”

Dean tighten his embrace as they swayed to the music, “Thanks. You look better, though.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows, amused, “Our wedding attire is not a competition.” He planted a soft kiss on Dean’s jaw. “But yes, I do.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed.

They danced in silence for a while, grinning at each other like idiots. Dean was blissfully happy. _Well done, Winchester. You married Cas. This is the best thing you are ever going to do for yourself. Proud of you._

“I think our wedding turned out nicely, Dean.”

“Yeah. Sam and Claire really turned it out. If this hunter thing doesn’t work out, Sam should really go into business.”

Castiel glanced around the reception hall, “I do have one question, though.”

“Shoot.”

“Why is Crowley here?

Dean snorted, “Like we could keep him away. I told him to stay away from Jody, though.”

“That was wise. I’m sure she dislikes him after his attempt to kill her. But,” Castiel tilted his head. “Did you suggest he spend time with Claire?”

Dean stopped abruptly, “Son of a bitch!”


End file.
